legend_of_the_mythological_genesfandomcom-20200213-history
Feng Lin
Main Character of Legend of the Mythological Genes Novel. Appearence History Feng Lin was a modern man common in the Earth of the year 2018 AD who, after graduating from college, got drunk and God knows why, suddenly woke up in the Interstellar Era in the year 9991, AC (Astronomic Calendar). After calming down, he realized that he transmigrated to a land more than 10,000 years in the future in the body of someone also called Feng Lin, a high school senior of class #17 and a very ordinary student. Even his appearance was somewhat similar to him of the past. The Fang Lin of this era was at best mediocre. In an age where genes were the greatest talent that humanity had, it had awakened a set of genes of lower and more basic hierarchy, namely, the Monkey Gene. Recently, it was rumored that he somehow awakened another set of genes just before the college entrance exam. The second set of genes he awakened was also one of the lowest-tiered and most basic kind, known as the Stonebirth Gene. Worst of all was that Feng Lin's vitality stats were only at 0.4, not even reaching 1 yet. He was already in his senior year and about to finish high school, but he did not even have the qualifications to take the college entrance exam. From the current aspect of things, he did not seem to have a future. But the current Fang Lin had a great advantage that made him different from all present humans, their knowledge of the modern Earth. This Interstellar Era began to formulate theories about the unlocking of mythological genes, but unfortunately, because of the long river of time, the ancient myths and legends were almost forgotten. But for the Fang Lin that came from the past things were different, information about the myths and legends of the Ancient Earth Era for him were common sense, and these myths and legends were the way to divinity. Background According to Interstellar History, in the Gregorian Calendar year of 2160 A.D., humans finally exited the confines of earth and began to colonize the solar system. To commemorate this great occasion, mankind changed calendars. They abandoned the Gregorian Calendar of the Ancient Earth Era and pushed the calendar with quantum computers to be more in line with cosmic time. That, was the first year of the Astronomic Calendar (A.C.). Stepping into the Interstellar Era, the development of human's technology was unimaginably quick and explosive. By 3628 A.C., humans had completely conquered the solar system. All the planets within the solar systems had human bases on them. The fiery and dried up Mars had been modified into a lush green planet, capable for lives to exist. A space station floated above the enormous Jupiter. The asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter was filled with ore-mining spaceships, and Pluto that was at the edge of the solar system became a planet that humans visited for holidays… The footprints of humanity spread to every corner of the solar system, but humanity was trapped as well. Human's technology was developed to its peak and also encountered a hard-to-break bottleneck. Outside the solar system was the dark void of the universe. Several tens of light-years were obstacles that humanity couldn't cross. Only more than 3,000 years later, countless generations of scientists had kept on working on research, and humanity's science and technology encountered a giant breakthrough, granting them the wormhole technology which resulted in humanity finally making it out of the solar system. In the boundless outer space, treasures were everywhere. There were countless celestial bodies and energy sources. However, even before the beautiful dream of humanity started, the dream was completely destroyed as the true nightmare started to descend. Humans discovered that the solar system wasn't just their prison; it was also their protective umbrella. The horrendous monsters of the other planets, the millions of species of alien lifeforms, and the cosmic disasters that destroyed heaven and earth… They had all emerged. Humanity was instantly devastated. However, amidst the chaotic battles, humanity was evolving as well. And at this moment, humans discovered to their joy and sorrow that when compared to the boundlessly vast expanse of the universe, human beings themselves, were the greatest treasures. Back in the Ancient Earth Era, those ancient legends about gods were refuted and debunked as superstition. But at the Interstellar Era, humanity discovered to their amazement that these myths and legends of gods were actually real. They were all real! These characters in the legend were all powerful existences in ancient civilizations. According to scientific calculations and computer simulations, these people in the past were revered as gods because of their extraordinary powers. With the demise of civilizations, the mythical figures in these legends had vanished completely, nowhere to be traced. However, their genes still remained inside the genetic pool of human beings. Humans could awaken their genes through cultivations and gain incredible powers. Hence, these particular set of genes were known as mythological genes. The human body was like a miniature universe. Every single gene was like the stars in the sky, countless in number. Ancient cultivation techniques resparked the hidden potential of humans. Every single legend was a path to reaching Godhood. After more than 10,000 years of development, after humanity had experienced three world wars, two planetary wars, five interstellar wars, and many civilization disasters, nobody paid any attention to the myths and legends of the Ancient Earth Era. Only a minority of the myths and legends still remained, and there were only a word or two, or a few isolated phrases discussing them. The information wasn't complete and were all mixed up in a dreadful mess. The humans of the Ancient Earth Era left a huge blank space for the humans of the Interstellar Era to excavate and research; nowadays, they were exploring the vestiges and traces of the ancient myths and legends. Although humans knew of the existences of these myths and legends, these inheritances were all long severed; they had no way to crack the code of their genes. The path to Godhood was forgotten. Humans suffered under their own karma and had to seek out traces of the ancient path that was riddled with difficulty once more. Trivia * The Feng Clan decreed that Feng Lin, who had no chance of becoming a Cultivator, would be transferred to an energy factory within the clan to work and 70% of his salary would be paid to the clan, and he could keep the remaining 30%, decreeing the end of his future.Chapter 3 * He discovered that after his transmigration he developed a skill that would shake the world, Genetic Equation, which could theorize extremely precious and desired genetic combination formulas in this Interstellar Age.Chapter 4 * When he awoke the Stone Monkey Gene he experienced the hereditary memory left by Sun Wukong in his genes, living in an illusory land of his experiences.Chapter 71 * Feng Lin managed to obtain the legacy of Furnace Immortal Sect through the memories contained in an ancient divine medicine and embarked on the path of Alchemy.Chapter 102 * After Feng Lin became the champion of the Feng Clan rank competition he gained 10 million clan points as a reward, but against everyone's expectation he chose to hand over all points to his family, elevating them as 3rd level clan members, receiving generous clan treatment and most importantly security.Chapter 151 * After deceiving the Japanese he managed to obtain the Kusanagi sword in this way by raising his vitality to the level of an Elite Cultivator.Chapter 206 * After understanding what it is to be a bestial king and consequently what a monkey king is, he felt the truth of Dao and the meaning of Wukong, the understanding of emptiness to free himself from all illusions.Chapter 264 * After arriving at the Great Wall University, he was accused of being a traitor to the human race by Ferrot, but at trial he was able to prove his innocence and reveal the true traitor, Ferrot himself, who was an Area 50 agent, the largest organization of United Nations of America, a Supreme Interstellar Empire, which is totally infected by the Spirit Race.Chapter 313 * Because of his unique mythological path that runs counter to the Spirit Race, he was placed on Spirit Race's priority killing list where all forms of spiritual life would do anything to kill him if they found him.Chapter 313 * After landing a spot in the group of Exploration of Mythological Secret Realm discovered by Zhao Yue`e and the other Great Wall University societies, he found an untouched Primordial World hidden in the Mythological Secret Realm achieving numerous benefit.Chapter 334 * After the beginning of Devil Training, where the full potential of your body has been squeezed, he took the Dragon-Tiger Exchange Fetus Pill and successfully penetrated the Great Cultivator realm.Chapter 354 * After successfully surviving the Spirit Race ambush of the Great Wall University freshmen who were participating in Devil Training and successfully developing an effective method of fighting and killing the Spirit Race he received a large reward in contribution points and academics and the title of Second Lieutenant well as command of a Medicine Refinement Department in the Great Wall Army's Logistics Unit and focus on studying the crimson refinement gunpowder.Chapter 384 * After leading humanity to battle against a giant Spirit Race beast and defending the Great Wall and ultimately successfully destroying the invincible giant beast, he was awarded the title of Supreme Hero of Humanity.Chapter 422 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive